Aer, home made bestie gone wrong
by imnotasawesomeasithink
Summary: Dib is lonely, so he decides to make himself a new friend. however, she she has a few... emotional defects. oneshot slight DibXoc ooc my failed attempt at an angsty story


**Hey readers! This is a one-shot explaining Aer and her life, Aer is my OC and I don't own anything else in this story!**

Dib glanced around the room, hoping he had enough time to finish his "project" before his dad got home. _Soon_ he thought. _Soon I will have someone to understand me, to be there for me!_ Yep, he was creating a best friend. He was almost done, he just needed some DNA and he… she… it, (he wasn't sure) would be complete. He just needed some DNA. As a last resort he walked over to the DNA table and grabbed a random one without reading the label. Hurriedly, he dumped some of the contents of the tube into the mixture, and brought it back. After a series of flashes a girl, about the age of 13, appeared before him. "Hi!" she said. Dib grabbed the girl's hand and they ran upstairs. Once they got to Dib's room, he slammed the door shut and the girl giggled. "Okay listen" Dib said, "Your name is Aer, and I am your best friend Dib, you are very interested in the paranormal, and are kind and understanding to all." "Okay!" she said, and hugged her best friend. Once she pulled away from him was when Dib discovered some glitches in his creation. Aer was, shall we say, "open mouth exit thought" for when she let go of him, the first thing she said was "You smell like cinnamon" Dib laughed at this remark. Then his sister Gaz walked in "What? Dib, who is this? You didn't hire another fake girlfriend did you?" Dib glared at his sister "No this one is here by her own choice" he decided to leave out the fact that he made her. "Something isn't right here" Gaz muttered under her breath "and I WILL find out what's going on" she growled, and left. Aer, who was sitting cross-legged on Dib's bed, looked at Dib. Admiring her new best friend. He was kind of cute, but she wasn't going to tell him that yet. "I shouldn't tell him that yet…" Aer muttered under her breath. Dib paid this sentence-fragment no mind.

The next day, Dib went to skool as usual, not knowing of the fact a certain teal haired girl following him. Dib sat down in his seat, still unaware that Aer had followed him. That is, until she walked into the classroom claiming to be a new student.

At lunch Aer got quite a lecture on leaving the house. "…I MEAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ITS DANGEROUS OUT HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO ALL THESE THINGS THAT A NORMAL PERSON CAN?" Dib yelled at her, he was pissed. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" Aer shrieked at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I WAS WRONG WASN'T I? WASN'T I? I THOUGHT YOU CARED!" and with that she ran out of the cafeteria.

That night, Dib came home and ran up to his room. Instead of his usual greeting from Aer, he found silence. "Aer?" Dib called. "Aer, this isn't funny!" Dib spent the rest of the night searching the house for any sign of his new friend.

Aer ran. She ran, and ran. She ran until her legs hurt, and further. She came upon a strange green house. She walked up to the door and knocked. To her surprise, the one who answered was that green kid from skool. "Yes?" he asked. "Yeah… I'm lost, can I stay here for the night?" Aer asked. "Why? You spend a lot of your time with the Dib-human, are you sure he has not sent you to spy on me?" Zim asked. "what?" "Okay never mind. Come on in." Aer shrugged and walked into the house. Zim set a blanket and pillow on the couch. "You can sleep here if you like." Zim said. "Oh, no need!" Aer smiled at Zim. "Dib usually only lets me sleep on the floor" Zim stared at her, then walked out of the room. Five minutes later he came back with snacks, and a few movies. Zim, and Aer spent the whole night watching movies, and in the morning, they walked to Skool together.

At Skool, Aer spoke with Dib. She spent the whole day going on, and on about how wonderful she thought Zim was. Finally, Dib couldn't handle her. He cracked, "GET OUT!" he yelled Aer left, and never returned. Some say she was captured, and brainwashed. Some say she went crazy, and convinced herself that Dib still cared for her. Some say she committed suicide and her spirit still roams the streets. And some still say she's hiding out in various alleys, on the run from anyone who might see her. But the most common myth is that she had a failed attempt at revenge (Trying to kill Dib) and was eventually put in a warped insane asylum, became physically deformed, and was sold to a circus. (A/N listen to wide knowledge of the late madness, and then listen to Dark Woods Circus) The truth is, she found an apartment, quit Skool, and spends her days silently weeping.

**So! Tell me what you think! This is my failed attempt at an angsty horror story! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
